Past and Present Universe: The Look
by Hannah Carrietta
Summary: Certain looks leads to trouble


Title: Past and Present Universe: The Look  
Fandom: House MD  
Characters: House/Chase  
Prompt: 055 If  
Warning: Hints of an underage relationship, SLASH and MPREG. If you don't like either please do not read this.  
Word Count: 961  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Notes: I do not own House MD or have any claims on it if I did there would be a lot more slash and it would be called the House love Chase show. I am not writing this story for any type of profit. Please do not sue me as I am a poor law student with -$500 in the bank and a summer tuition bill of $3,000.

"You do realize that this is your entire fault, don't you? Now I am going to have to do clinic duty." Greg says while leering at his husband fixing a cup of tea.

Robby looks up for Greg and sees him sitting on his couch in his office and then looks around to see if Cameron or Foreman were around before raising his eyebrow at his husband sending him a disbelieving looks.

"How exactly is it my fault per say? I don't remember being alone in that supply closet Dr.House and I certainly don't remember pulling myself in there in the first place. Hmm… and I certainly don't remember pushing myself up against a wall or shagging myself." Robby retorted back as he walked over to Greg.

Greg looks up at his husband mischievously before smirking at him. "I do believe I have told you repeatedly over the last ten years that you are too sexy to be a doctor and that you would distract other doctors. If it wasn't for your sexy self I would not be in this trouble now and would not have to be doing my clinic duty. You are just too shaggable. Of course if Cameron wouldn't find me cases then Cuddy wouldn't have been looking for me in the first place. Nahh… it is still your fault for being so sexy. I just can't stop myself around you."

"Well you could fire Cameron that would solve the problem of her finding cases for you." Robby answered quickly which caused his husband to laugh at him and drag him down next to him. "Really, I never noticed that you found me attractive. It's not like you haven't knocked me up plenty of times or leered at me at least twenty times a day or propositioned me at least once a day since we met." Robby tells Greg sarcastically as he kisses his husband's neck over the smallish love bite.

"See there you go again seducing me with your little wombat powers. It is completely not my fault." Greg answers looking over towards the doorway after hearing someone sigh.

"You two are already in trouble you especially House as I know you are a bad influence on your husband. How about trying not to have sex in the hospital ever again? Don't you two have a home of your own and a bedroom where you can have sex?" Cuddy asks trying not to smile knowing that it would just make it worse but thinking that it was kind of sweet that after ten years of marriage they still acted like newlyweds, if only it wasn't in her hospital though.

"Well we do have a home of our own and a bedroom which we do use quite a lot of but we also have five children, three of them two and under currently so it is kind of chaotic at home right now. Beside we are much better now then we were when you had Dr.Chase up in the ICU, you don't catch us nearly as much now." Greg told her acting quite proud of himself that they weren't caught nearly as much.

Cuddies rolled her eyes at him and looked over at the doctor currently hiding his face in his husband's shoulder. "I don't suppose you could try and control him better and Oh… I don't know tell him no on occasion." Cuddy asked.

Robby looked up guiltily. "Well I… umm… haven't really learned how to tell him no yet. I am working on it but it doesn't really work well yet but I do talk him out of a lot of stuff most of the time. Besides it wasn't umm… totally his fault this time. I was kind of teasing him earlier."

"Well stop it! I swear you two deserve each other." Cuddy says throwing her arms before turning around and walking back out the door. "Oh and Dr.House do remember you have clinic duty to do for the next year!"

Greg looked over at his husband and leered at him and looked him up and down. "Well I already have to do clinic duty because of you; she can't really threaten me with anything else." He says suggestively.

"Don't look at me like that. That look always gets me into trouble and I know exactly where that look leads." Robby says but doesn't bother to move.

"Where exactly do you think this look leads?" Greg says smirking.

"That look has lead to Gregory, Jimmy, Sydney, Emmy and Mikey. I think that particular look needs to rest for awhile." Robby tells him.

"Just for awhile?" Greg asks laughing knowing his husband is already missing the feel of a small baby.

"Well… at least till Mikey is out of nappies and weaned then we will talk." Robby says shyly, then kissing Greg.

+

9 months later…

"I know that look would lead to trouble again." Robby says exhausted as he looks down at his brand new baby boy only a few minutes old.

"But you look so good pregnant I just can't help myself." Greg says before kissing the top of his head. "And half wombat babies are adorable and are just so fun to brainwash against the world." Greg says smirking. "I love you wombat."

"I love you too but you're on nappy duty for the next few months." Robby tells him.

Greg laughs shaking his head before leaning down to kiss him.

"Awww… they're at it again, they're making kissy face! Ickie! Move I wanna see baby! Want mommy, mommy uppies! Daddy see princess dress." They hear from the doorway before being attacked by five kids all wanting to see their new brother and tell their parents about the weekend with their godfather and godmother.


End file.
